


Things I, Gabriel Milton, like about you, Sam Winchester

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Experimental Style, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I, Gabriel Milton, like about you, Sam Winchester

1\. You're beautiful.

2\. You're better than me.

3\. Just better.

4\. Kinder and more understanding and more loving than I remember how to be.

5\. I have this sneaking suspicion that your smile can cure cancer.

6\. And probably turn water into champagne.

7\. You speak softly but you're not afraid to fight back.

8\. You're beautiful.

9\. For some reason you always gave me leeway, even after that day.

10\. Your love for others could sprout galaxies.

11\. You are merciful but not a pushover.

12\. You have a cute laugh and a nice butt.

13\. You look like a puppy.

14\. You have the ability to kill but the kindness to let live.

15\. Not like me.

16\. You're so selfless sometimes I find it hard to believe you're human.

17\. I'm honestly amazed that you can still let people touch you.

18\. Amazed that you're still alive.

19\. You're the first person to smile at me like that in a long time.

20\. Fake people don't count.

21\. You count, though.

22\. You're beautiful.


End file.
